When Things Get Bad
by Its-Cumber-Cookie
Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas go to a Demon hide out. When things get bad and Dean and Cas are in danger, Sam asks for help from a particular Archangel.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen

Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas go to a Demon hide out. When things get bad and Dean and Cas are in danger, Sam asks for help from a particular Archangel.

Rating: T

AN: This is my happy headcanon where Gabriel isn't dead, yay

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor the characters you see below.

* * *

The taste of bile lay on his tongue. A searing pain thrived throughout his whole body, especially in his left leg. His head ached with a dull throb, one that begged darkness to come, to whisk him away to the pleasures of sleep. His mind was numb, his brain had turned to mush. He could not think straight.

All he wanted was some sleep... Let the unconsciousness overtake him for a few minutes, or even hours.

He slowly relaxed, letting the waves of unconsciousness take him.

* * *

_Sam, Dean and Castiel were walking along a rocky path. Their recent hunt had led them to a Demon hideout in the mountains, which they were determined to bring down._

_After what seemed like hours of walking, they reached a large, but not very wide bridge. The old ones, with the ropes._

_"Are you kidding me? I hate these things." Dean sighed, making a stop forward._

_"Stop being such a wuss, come on." His brother exclaimed. Dean was walking first on the bridge, followed by Sam, and finally their feathered friend, Castiel._

_"Be careful, the bridge could collapse any minute." Castiel said._

_"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious, buddy." Dean made one of his sarcastic responses, which Castiel mentally listed under 'Classic Dean Behavior'._

_Suddenly, from the other end of the bridge, 4 demons came out of hiding, holding knifes. _

_"Watch out!" The Demons started running on the bridge, getting closer to the hunters. One went for Dean, and they started wrestling. The Demon lowered the blade to Dean, as he struggled to escape the Demon's grasp._

_Another Demon went for Sam, and gave him a quick punch to his face, enough to make Sam groan in pain and stumble backwards. The Demon kicked him on the gut, and Sam fell flat on the ground, making the bridge move dangerously._

_The other 2 Demons leaped to Cas, who smited them, although he received a couple of punches which made his nose bleed first. _

_The Demon holding Dean punched him with the handle of the knife, and Dean answered the punch by kicking the Demon on his knee, making him fly backwards in pain, and fall off the bridge._

_Sam regained his strength and gave the Demon a quick punch to the gut, and delivered the final blow by kicking the Demon off the bridge._

_Dean wiped some sweat off his forehead._

_"That was easy." He said._

_All of a sudden, a hand grabbed his foot, making him jump up. The Demon he threw off the bridge somehow had managed to hold on. He grabbed Dean's foot in an attempt to take him die with him. As Dean was trying to shove him off, the Demon used both of his hands to grab Dean's entire foot, and both man and Demon went down._

_"DEAN!" Sam shouted, when Cas jumped off the bridge in an attempt to catch Dean and leap back up. Sam waited, and waited, until he heard a small thud. He frantically started looking down, waiting for the Angel to bring his brother back up, but saw nothing._

_"Dean!" He shouted a few more times to the river below him, but got no response._

* * *

Unconsciousness left him, and the pain returned. Dean reluctantly opened his eyes, not ready for what he was about to see. All the memories came back to him. The Demons, him falling, Cas trying to reach him as he was falling. He carefully tried to stand up, and saw that he was next to a river, a shallow river with no signs of any living thing or plant down here, just rocks.

He sat up on his knees but a burning sensation on his left leg stopped him. Definitely broken.

He looked around, desperately trying to find signs of the Angel. There were none. Dean stood up as carefully as he could, but his leg was protesting. He let out a cry of pain, and started limping, trying to move forward to find his fallen Angel.

After what seemed like an eternity, he saw a trench coated man laying down on his stomach.

"Cas!" He limped towards his friend, and sat down to examine him, managing to escape the numbing pain for a while.

"Cas?" He carefully laid Cas on his back. What he saw horrified him.

Apparently Dean had somehow survived the fall because he hit the water, easing the damage a little. But this wasn't the case with the Angel. He had fallen straight to the rocks. He had blood all over his body, and a large cut on his head, blood still gushing from the wound.

Dean checked for a pulse. Do even Angels have a pulse? Apparently they did, as Dean found one, which was going batshit insane, and was also not very strong as well.

"Cas?" He smacked his friends cheek, eagerly waiting for a response. When he got none, he tried again. This time, he shook his shoulders.

"Don't you dare die on me, Cas! After everything we've been through you don't get to leave me to die here, you son of a bitch! You don't get to leave so early!" Tears were starting to form in his eyes as he desperately tried to wake up his friend.

"Please, Cas. Don't let me die here alone, think about what you're doing, think about me and Sammy, please..." He had completely forgotten about the pain in his leg, the adrenaline rushing through his body like fuel.

As Dean was about to give up, he heard a slight groan. He immediately looked at Cas, who was now opening his eyes.

"Cas? Hey, take it easy there... How are you feeling?"

"Dean... Wh't happen'd?" He mumbled.

"We fell from a bridge..." Dean chuckled.

"And how is that funny?"

"It's not, I'm just glad you're alive. You almost gave me a heart attack there, buddy."

"Sorry." Cas tilted his head and Dean laughed. Only Cas would apologize for almost dying.

"You think you can, um, you know, teleport us back up?"

"I don't know if I can yet, my wings are very weakened."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Dean remembered that Sam hadn't fallen with them.

"SAMMY!" He shouted upwards. No response.

"I don't think he can hear us, Dean."

"Well, what are we gonna do now? Ideas?"

Cas sighed, indicating that he had none, and Dean let out a painful sigh, the pain in his leg returning.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing." He said, rubbing his broken leg.

"Can I see that?"

"Cas, it's really nothing-"

Without any warning, Cas held out his hand and gently touched Dean's leg, then a dim light came out of his leg, and when it faded, Dean could no longer feel any pain in his leg.

"Thanks, Cas."

"You're welcome..." Cas said, now more weakened than before. All they had to do now was wait, wait for a miracle to happen. Or Sammy coming for their rescue. Either could work.

* * *

"DEAN!" Sam shouted and held out his hand down as he watched his brother fall to his doom. He frantically looked at Cas, who just gave him a slight nod, understanding the mental message, and leaped out of the bridge to save his brother. Sam waited and waited, but Cas never came back up. In a few moments, he heard a slight thud.

Sam panicked. 'Oh my god, what if they're dead?!' He thought. He couldn't just scale down the mountain, the place where they had fallen was just a gorge in the mountain.

Sam frantically scratched his head and got up, trying to come up with a plan.

* * *

"Cas, I think we need to move."

Cas was still laying down on the cold rocky ground while Dean was sitting down next to him. His leg was healed, although his other injuries weren't, and Cas didn't have enough strength to heal him completely.

"What do you mean?" He weakly said.

"I'm saying that if we don't move now we will die here. At least we need to find an exit or a good place to wait for Sammy before the rest of the Demons find us. You know that this is their hideout."

"Okay."

"Can you stand?" Cas tried to get up but fell right back to the ground, a cry of pain escaping his throat.

"I don't think so." He simply said. Dean helped him up and supported him. So, with an injured Angel, Dean slowly started wobbling his way forward, hoping to find some shelter for his friend and himself.

* * *

"Um, I can't just get down there!" Sam thought out loud. Then, an idea came to his head.

"I can just call another Angel, maybe that would work..."

He tried to remember of any Angels who were their allies and also weren't dead. Then, a certain Archangel popped up in his mind.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Sam got his phone out and typed a number. A few moments later, a voice was heard through the speakers.

"Hello, Sammy! Long time no see!"

"Listen, Dean and Cas fell into a gorge and I can't find them. We were attacked by Demons and one fell down and took Dean with him and Cas leaped down to catch Dean but both disappeared and I haven't seen them since. I need your help."

"And what will you give me?" Gabriel asked, holding a lollipop in his mouth.

"Dude, your brother and my brother may be in danger! What more do you want?!" Sam snapped. Then there was a pause.

"Fine. Where are you?"

"Um, at a mountain near the area we live I guess, I can't really remember exactly where-" Sam turned around and saw Gabriel holding his phone and looking at Sam.

"Hello, Gabriel." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Hullo, Sam! You didn't jump back or be scared at all, bummer."

"Anyway, can you help me?"

"Sure, I'll try. Where are they?"

"They fell down there. I'm worried they can't make it back up."

Gabriel squinted his eyes at the gorge. 'Is squinting eyes an Angel thing?' Sam thought.

"Alright, let's go." Gabriel went to touch Sam's forehead, but he stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Touching your forehead because you have swear. What do you think I'm doing? Transporting you down there, idiot!" Gabriel touched Sam's forehead. Sam opened his eyes and saw that he was in a big gorge, with a river flowing next to him. It was rather shallow, but enough for a grown man to swim in. There was no living life here either, just rocks.

"So apparently they must have fell somewhere down here..."

Sam eyed the whole place before seeing blood stains.

"There!" They both ran to the blood, and with Gabriel's examination, it appeared to be Castiel's.

"So Dean must have fell just a tad further. But where did they go? I can't imagine Cas just walking off and dying by himself like an old animal." Gabriel said.

"We should search the place. Let's go this way." Sam pointed to the right, and they started walking that way.

* * *

Dean was soon getting tired. Helping a surprisingly heavy Angel walk was not an easy task, and it quickly made Dean very exhausted.

"We need to rest somewhere." Dean said, seeing how he was tired and Cas was ready to pass out. He found a big rock emerging from the wall looking like a roof, and they both went under it. Dean let Cas on the ground and lied down.

"Oh, I really need to get some sleep..." He said.

"Dean, you fell into a river before, and probably soaked lots of water. What if you have hypothermia? I suggest you shouldn't fall asleep anytime soon."

"Relax, Doctor. It's okay. We won't sleep for 9 hours, just a few minutes to regain our strength. Or maybe 1 hour at least. Or maybe 2..." He trailed off, resting his head under his hands. Cas couldn't protest anymore, seeing how he was tired as well, and slowly tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel continued walking, Sam occasionally calling out for Dean and Cas, but getting no response.

"You think they're okay?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, don't ask me." Gabriel said, opening another lollipop. Sam huffed and continued eyeing the place for traces of his brother and friend.

All of a sudden, Gabriel abruptly stopped walking, and seemed to focus on hearing something.

"Gabriel-"

"Shh."

"What-"

"Shh!" He looked over to the left, and saw at least 10 Demons charging at them from afar.

"Shit!" Sam said. Bad thing he did not have Ruby's knife with him. Really smart move there, going to a Demon hideout and not carrying the one weapon that can kill a Demon with you.

One Demon was carrying a bow, and quickly fired an arrow, which almost hit Sam if it wasn't for Gabriel, who pushed him out of the way.

"Thanks."

"You'll thank me later. Come on!"

"Gabriel, I don't have Ruby's Knife with me-"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly Sam was holding Ruby's Knife.

"Now you have. Come on!" They quickly charged at the Demons. Gabriel took on 6 Demons, while Sam took on 4. He killed them with particular ease, while Gabriel smited the rest.

Sam wiped his forehead.

"That was close. So there are Demons down here. What if they have Dean and Cas?"

"Cas would smite them all, so I don't think they have them."

"But what if he's injured, and can't fight them off?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Sammy. Let's go." And after that quick fight they began walking again.

* * *

Dean slowly woke up to the soft sound of barking. He imagined himself living a happy life with a family and a dog, which was now howling. Dean slowly let his eyes flutter open and now heard barks. He looked around him but saw nothing.

"Shit! Cas, wake up!" Dean shook Cas who woke up quickly. He immediately widened his eyes.

"Dean. Don't look behind you."

Dean gulped. He was now hearing growling behind him. He instantly knew what it was.

Hellhounds.

Hellhounds tended to scare the living shit out of Dean, so of course he didn't listen to Cas' advice, just quickly grabbed the Angel by the shoulder and started running. The barks got closer and closer, and Dean got his gun out. He started shooting at the direction of the barks, and occasionally heard a few mumbled dog noises.

"Shoot to the left!" Cas shouted, and Dean shot a hound point blank to the face. It didn't stay down for long, though, as the hound quickly got up and charged at them again. One hound attacked Cas, throwing him on the ground away from Dean and started tearing his trench coat, and then bit his hand, causing the Angel to shout in pain. Dean was desperately trying to shoot the other Hellhounds and couldn't shoot the one killing his Angel.

Then, his gun ran out of ammo. Dean cursed and ran backwards, getting enough time to reload his handgun, and shot the Hellhounds dead. Then, he started shooting the one tearing Cas apart, and the hound delivered a final scratch on Cas' face before it apparently died.

Dean ran to his friend. His trench coat was torn, and his right hand had scratch marks everywhere. He also had a large and deep cut on his stomach, probably from a bite, and the last scratch on the head, opening the previous head wound that Cas had almost healed.

"Cas!" Dean shook him. He himself wasn't in great shape either. A hound had managed to slice through his chest, making a deep cut which was gushing blood everywhere.

"Cas!" Dean continued shaking him, but the blood loss was making him dizzy. As he continued to shake his friend, the world around him started spinning, and he passed out, his head on Cas' chest, subconsciously holding some of his trench coat in his hand as he fell.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for any feedback for the story, it makes me a better writer ;3

* * *

Dean slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. It all slowly came back to him, the Hellhounds, Cas dying, him collapsing next to Cas, everything.

He looked around. He wasn't there anymore. He was somewhere that looked like a cell. He was chained up to a wall by his hands.

Dean tried to break free of the chains, pulling them but having no luck breaking them. He was trying so much that his wrists were bleeding.

After he was convinced that he couldn't break the chains, he stopped panicking. He had to think of a plan. Fast. Cas was nowhere to be found, which means he was in the same situation as Dean, but with all of his injuries, probably worse.

The door suddenly creaked open, and a Demon walked in.

"Hello, Winchester." The Demon flicked his eyes black.

"What is this place? What did you do to my friend?!" Dean demanded answers.

"Your friend is fine, for now. When he woke up he asked the same thing, you know. Where you were, what was going on. You two truly have a connection."

Dean said nothing. Suddenly, the Demon gave him a quick kick to the chest, opening up the wound that caused the passing out. Dean let out a cry of pain.

"It was not smart coming to a Demon hide out, Winchester. Especially when you are alone with a broken Angel. You think you can always take on the world with your friends? That you're invincible? Think again." After a few more punches to the face, Dean was ready to pass out.

"Sammy... Help..." Dean muttered and unconsciousness overtook him once more, relieving him from the pain.

* * *

Sam felt like he was walking for hours. He was starting to get tired.

"How long have we been walking?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, like 2 hours? I'm not a clock, Sammy."

"Why do you always have to be so sarcastic?"

"It's who I am, I can't hide it." The Archangel gave a little smirk.

Suddenly, Sam swore he heard barking.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The barking! Like dogs."

"Or wolves. Maybe wolves live down here."

"With no food? I don't think so."

Sam realized the barking became louder, and closer.

"I know what they are. Hellhounds." Sam stated. Gabriel started looking around, trying to catch sign of the hounds. When he locked his eyes in one place, Sam realized he was looking at the Hounds running towards them.

"Run!" Gabriel started running, Sam just a bit ahead of him.

"How did they know we were here?!" Sam asked.

"Hellhounds have a thing for killing Angels, and since I'm an Archangel they probably sensed me from far away! And they won't stop until I'm dead!" Gabriel shouted to Sam.

"I am not letting that happen, by the way!"

"Thank you for your kind words, now run!" The Hellhounds approached them quicker than they expected. Gabriel saw one jumping to attack them, but he quickly got his Archangel Blade and stabbed it. Sam started shooting to the direction Gabriel was looking, managing to hit 2 more Hellhounds.

However, as Gabriel stopped to stab one Hellhound, another jumped up and threw him down, attacking him. Sam immediately ran to his friend, and started shooting the air above him, managing to hit the hellhound in the head.

"Sam, leave!"

"I can't just leave you here with the Hellhounds!"

Gabriel was struggling to speak with the now 3 Hellhounds scratching and biting him everywhere.

"Sam, I said run!"

"No!" Sam continued shooting the Hellhounds and actually managed to kill one, leaving only 2.

"Sam you bastard, RUN!"

As Sam was ready to shoot another, his gun ran out of ammo. And he didn't have any more with him.

"Shit!"

"Sammy, I am done for. Save yourself, you sad son of a bitch! Just let go already, I'll be fine myself."

"You won't!"

With the remaining energy Gabriel had, he weakly snapped his fingers, and Sam suddenly wasn't there anymore. Gabriel had transported him.

"Gabriel!" He shouted to the air. "God damnit..." He managed to say, and then reluctantly moved forward. He knew he just let a friend behind, but he had to find his brother and the Angel. He had to.

* * *

Hours passed before Dean opened his eyes again. This time, no Demon was in the cell beating the living hell out of him. He also realized he wasn't chained anymore, he was just laying down unconscious.

Dean tried to get up, but the amount of blood he lost made him get dizzy. Once he was on all fours, he slowly got up again. He moved towards the door, expecting it to be locked, but to his surprise, it was unlocked. He slowly opened it. The Demons must had forgotten about him. He went out of the room and closed the door as quietly as he could. He had to find Cas and get out of this place. And maybe smite every single fucking Demon in this hideout.

Dean started walking along the various hallways, checking every room to see if his friend was there. He also encountered a couple of Demons, but since he had no weapon to fight them off, he had to use the spell to force them to exit the hosts. He remembered the times when their biggest priority was saving the victims. Now they just got stabby every time they saw a Demon.

Dean found a room called "Torture Chamber". He gulped.

"Please don't let Cas be in there, please don't let Cas be in there." He opened the door and saw various torturing weapons, but no Cas. As he walked further into the room, he suddenly heard footsteps. Lots of them. He tried to hide, but someone grabbed him and hid him behind the wall, moving his hand over Dean's mouth to prevent him from shouting in surprise.

"Shh..." Cas said. Dean nodded and they waited until the Demons were far away. Cas let go of Dean.

"Cas, are you okay?!"

"Yes. I regained some of my strength while resting and managed to heal some of my wounds."

"What happened, man? What is this place? Did they torture you?"

"I think this is the Demon hide out. It wasn't up in the mountains, it was down here. And no, they didn't torture me."

Dean huffed for getting that extra torture.

"Now, we need to get out of here. Can you teleport us, maybe?"

Cas nodded his head negatively.

"We need to kill the Demons though. Can you do that?"

"I think. Smiting Demons does not require much of my energy."

Dean nodded and they both continued walking.

* * *

Sam clutched the Demon killing Knife in his hands as he continued moving forward. It felt like hours since he was forced to leave Gabriel behind with 2 Hellhounds killing him, and Sam felt responsible for this. If only he could attack the Hounds like wrestling... But last time he did that he almost died. It wouldn't be convenient having both him and Gabriel ending up dead.

Sam sighed and continued moving forward. At last, he saw a small entrance to the wall. He moved towards it and went inside. He found himself in some underground prison, and started exploring, hoping that Dean and Cas were in there. As he was walking though, he saw 2 Demons heading his way, and hid behind a wall, waiting for them to leave. As soon as they did, he continued moving.

He went to the deepest parts of the prison, until he was met with a few cells. He saw a room called Torture Chamber, and opened the door, but saw nothing. He then continued walking, until he heard Dean's voice.

"Dean?"

Dean, who was talking to Cas, stopped in his tracks.

"Did you hear that? I think it was Sammy!"

"Dean, is that you?" The echo said.

"Sammy? Sammy!" He tried to shout as lightly as possible, in order not to give in their location to the Demons.

"Dean? Where are you?"

"Just follow my voice!"

Dean and Cas started walking, and Sam too, following the sound of his brother's voice. At last, they met in a turn.

"Sammy!" Dean pulled his brother into a hug.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Me and Cas fell down here and Cas was wounded very badly and then we started walking and got attacked by Hellhounds and Demons and now we ended up here. How did you even get down here?"

"Gabriel helped me. I asked him for help to find you guys."

"Gabriel? Where is he?" Cas spoke up, and looked at Sam. Sam scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"We got attacked by Hellhounds. 4 of them. We managed to kill two but the others attacked Gabriel and I tried to help him but he wouldn't let me, and teleported me away. I'm sorry, Cas."

Cas looked down in sadness and disbelief. Dean patted his shoulder.

"Sorry, Cas."

"No, it's okay. He did what he had to do. If he hadn't, you would be dead." Cas tried his best to flash a quick smile.

"Anyway, how do we get out of here?" Dean broke the silence.

"Uh, I think it's this way." They went to move to the direction Sam pointed but a group of Demons appeared from the corner.

"Going somewhere?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I appreciate every single one of you reading my story, I know it's not so great, but it's something xD Leave reviews if you liked it, and if you want to suggest ideas for the story or want to point out any mistakes I made :P

* * *

"Going somewhere?" One of the Demons asked.

"Actually yes, we are getting the fuck out of this Hell hole." Dean smirked.

"Go!" The Demon ordered his comrades, and they ran towards the Winchesters and Cas.

"Run!" Sam shouted, and he started running. Dean saw that Cas wasn't following them, probably because he was still very tired and it took a few moments for the order to register, and dragged him by the arm.

"Oh run, Angel!" Dean started dragging Cas, forcing him to run. They were a bit behind Sam, who was leading the exit. Dean was shooting a few Demons to the head, when Cas fell from exhaustion. A Demon leaped towards Cas, while Dean was trying to shoot the Demons who were running toward him.

Sam stopped running. He turned around and saw a Demon going for Cas. Hm the whole world stopped, went in slow motion. Sam had failed to save a friend. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"No!" He leaped to the Demon and stabbed him with Ruby's Knife, killing him.

"Come on, Cas." He helped his friend get up. Meanwhile, Dean was busy shooting the Demons. He stopped and went to Cas and Sam.

"Dean, get him out of here. I'll take care of those."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked his brother. Sam clutched Ruby's Knife. Dean nodded.

"Be careful, Sammy."

"Don't worry about me, worry about those Demons."

Dean chuckled and patted Sam on the shoulder, then ran to his Angel and they both ran away. Sam faced the dozen of Demons, and smirked.

"Come on, if you dare." Every single Demon ran to Sam. He started stabbing them with ease, making quick moves to stab each. He continued stabbing every Demon that came to his path, with fury like fire. Finally, the strongest Demons were left, the ones that could easily overpower Sam. He growled, holding his Knife, panting. The three Demons smirked and ran to Sam.

Sam started wrestling the Demons, but the three of them together easily overpowered him. One got the Knife and threw it over his shoulder.

"What are you gonna do now? How are you gonna kill us? Oh, that's right, you can't! You are a pathetic son of a bitch, you weak shit. Without that blade you can't do crap!" The Demons started punching and kicking Sam in each part of his body. His whole body ached, his head hurt, he wanted to quit.

Finally, one Demon grabbed Sam by his throat and raised him up, until he was hanging from the ground. Sam was gagging, his lungs begging for air.

"Let's finish this." One of the Demons raised his hand, ready to kill Sam, but then something, or someone, threw him down. Sam fell and sat against the wall, gasping for air, and tried to see who had saved him. He squinted his eyes and saw Gabriel, of all people, punching the Demons.

"G-Gabriel-" Sam panted, then saw Ruby's Knife on the ground next to him. With all of his strength, he grabbed the Knife and got up, sprinting to one of the Demons and stabbing him, killing him. Meanwhile, Gabriel was punching the other two Demons, and managed to smite one, and then he held the last one so Sam could easily stab him. The Demon glowed a light orange and fell on the ground, dead.

Sam quickly eyed the Archangel. He was bloodied, and still had a couple of wounds, but rather than that, he was okay.

Sam smiled, and pulled Gabriel into a quick hug.

"I thought you died!"

"Whoa, easy Sammy. You're hurting my shoulder..." Sam pulled away.

"How did you survive?"

"Well, after getting you away, I just rolled underneath the Hellhound and eventually killed them with my blade after a long fight."

"Nice."

"Hey, where's Cas and pie lover?"

"I told Dean to get Cas out. How did you get in?"

"Please, I teleported in here and started searching for you morons. Going straight into danger, is that a family thing or what?"

Sam chuckled.

"We should be getting out of here." Sam nodded and they both headed to the exit. There, they saw Dean and Cas waiting, Cas looking at the river. He turned around and saw his brother with Sam.

"Hey guys, I'm a ghost!"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Ugh, I'm kidding you idiot."

Cas walked towards his brother.

"You're okay."

"Of course I'm okay, dumbo. Archangels don't go down so easily, you know-" Before he barely finished speaking, Cas pulled him into a hug.

"Aw, Cassie missed me. What is it with you guys and hugs? Jeez." Dean and Sam smirked while crossing their hands.

"Um, Cas, we should be getting out of here." Dean said. Cas let Gabriel go.

"So, who goes first?" Gabriel asked.

"Um, how about Sam?" Dean suggested. Sam simply shrugged his shoulders. Gabriel touched Sam's forehead, and he disappeared. Then he touched Dean's, and lastly Cas'. Then he went up himself.

Once everybody were up in the bridge again, Dean let out a sigh.

"Next time, when there's another Demon hide out, remind me to refuse to come and instead stay home and eat burgers." Sam let out a laugh.

"Cas, are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked his friend.

"Yeah, I guess."

Sam turned to the Archangel.

"Thank you, Gabriel. For everything."

"Don't mention it."

And with that. Gabriel simply disappeared.

"We better be heading home."

And the three, Tean Free Will, started scaling down the mountain to get back to their cozy home.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's so short by the way XD I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
